just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
North Rusan
North Rusan is the fictional country where the events of Just Cause 4: North Rusan take place. History Island natives inhabited this island all the way until June 1594, when the Spanish Empire invaded and wiped out the native islanders. The island subsequently became a Spanish colony until 1604, when England invaded and colonized the island itself. In 1612, in a move that would prove dangerous in the long run, London allowed North Rusan to self-govern, but still be a British colony. In 1700, the island was almost abandoned by the British when five volcanoes simultaneously erupted. The British colonists barely reached dugout shelters before the lava consumed the island. Fortunately, no one perished and in 50 years, everything was back to normal. Things were quiet then until 1941, when the Imperial Japanese Navy invaded the islands during WWII. However, unlike most European colonial possessions, this island did not fall to the Japanese. The lava from the eruption 241 years ago had settled and hardened into obsidian, creating makeshift tunnels that made invasion extremely difficult. And that was not to mention the obsidian walls that surrounded the island. Come 1942, North Rusan was the only Pacific island not under Japanese control. When WWII ended, the English decided to hold off on decolonization due to Communist insurgents in the country. Only until 1989 did North Rusan attain true independence. After 1989, the new President, Adolf Columbus, assumed office. He was relatively quiet on the world stage until 2010, when a new mineral was discovered on North Rusan. It was called Mriyum. As a result of this new mineral, Adolf Columbus became mad with power, and nationalized every industry in the nation (not that there were much industries to start with). In January 2014, plans for Mriyum were leaked to the outside world, and other nations began to take interest. However, as a result of this, North Rusan split into multiple factions. The North Rusanian Military was ordered to hunt down and wipe out the other factions. The faction called Free North Rusan was made to counter the military, but also inadvertantly became a pro-democracy movement in North Rusan. Another faction called the Lord's North Rusanian Army also appeared around this time. While this faction identifies as another, it is actually a subset of the Free North Rusan faction in that some Christians decided to form a new faction of their own. While they have their own identifications and uniforms, they are still part of Free North Rusan. Another faction that has no known name but is unofficially called the Traitors of North Rusan are disgruntled military personnel and other small-time thieves. This faction fights everyone and steals from civilians. Come late 2014, Tom Sheldon (who was temporarily on leave from The Agency) goes missing on North Rusan while vacationing, and Rico decides to go find his old friend. Religion 95% Christian. North Rusan was first colonized by the Spanish and then the English, and naturally, priests and pastors came as well. While Christianity is the dominant religion of the island, there is a small percentage of people who are not religious, and there is no official religion of North Rusan. Economy Its currency is the North Rusanian Pound. They make money off of selling Myrium by the pound. Being a island nation, there is not much to export anyway. Military Main article: North Rusanian Military Category:Content Category:Locations Category:North Rusan